1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of printing apparatus and more specifically to item endorsing apparatus for documents such as checks, utilizing holding force pressure in contrast to the usual high impact forces generally employed for imprinting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art fixed information endorsers suffer from a number of deficienceis including lack of suitable means for altering the changeable information/data at will and the high cost of the drive means usually associated with such apparatus. Also, where it is desirable or necessary to alter or change the endorsement legend the mechanisms employed in the past have been fairly clumsy, difficult and inefficient for the ordinary operator to handle effectively. Further, driving linkages employed with prior art endorsers are often complex and relatively expensive both to fabricate, repair and/or replace.
Most, if not all, prior art endorsers are capable of operation from one side only of the machine with which they are employed, thus necessitating a model change where it is desired or necessary to operate the apparatus from the opposite side, i.e. right to left, left to right, front to back, or back to front, with respect to the item drive pathway employed with the particular piece of apparatus.